


The Face Under That Mask

by RinKamelot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I have opinions about the rito and you're gonna hear them, M/M, Rito Mask, Romance, Worldbuilding, rito!Link - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Link se pone una máscara y se convierte en un orni, sin forma aparente de volver a su forma normal.Revali recibe la orden de ayudarlo a navegar la vida en su nueva apariencia. Debería odiar eso. No lo hace.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Face Under That Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295118) by [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/pseuds/Ibijau). 



> Notas de la autora:  
> Originalmente de un prompt de Tumblr, pero vaya, me encantó la idea tanto que tuve que escribir más porque ¿a quién no le gusta una historia con una máscara de transformación? :D  
> El título es de Majora's Mask: "Tu verdadero rostro ... ¿Qué tipo... de rostro es? Me pregunto ... el rostro debajo de esa máscara ... ¿Es tú ... verdadero rostro?"
> 
> Notas mias:  
> Con la salida del nuevo hyrule warriors age of calamity, decidí rejugar Brath of the wild, que es el primer Zelda que he jugado en mi vida, antes lo había jugado con mi primo compartiendo la partida, creo fue lo que ocasiono que no me apegara tanto al juego, pero un día buscando fics soulmarks me tope con un revalink, que hizo que mi perspectiva hacia revali cambiara, así que cuando empecé a rejugar botw, me obsesione, y busque fics revalink, que dolorosamente son muy pocos.  
> Me topé con este bello fic en mi búsqueda revalink y le pedí permiso a la autora para poder traducirlo, permiso que me concedió, así que espero disfruten de este fic, tal como yo lo hice.  
> Mi ingles no es el mejor, así que uso mis conocimientos y traductor para traducirlo, si ven algún error por favor avísenme para corregirlo.

**Capítulo 1**

La supuesta cueva del tesoro resultó ser un poco decepcionante, en lo que a Revali se refería. Nada más que trastos rotos en un rincón, algunos posiblemente mágicos, todos claramente inútiles. Si hubiera sido solo él, habrían regresado a la aldea y le habrían informado a la princesa que no habían encontrado nada. Pero también estaba el señor perfecto caballero, e insistió en revisar esa basura más de cerca. Una buena manera de mantenerse alejado de la princesa, sospechaba Revali, y dado que los había enviado a esa pequeña misión porque ella también quería algo de paz…

Aun así, se volvió bastante aburrido mirar a ese chico hyliano clasificar libros podridos y artículos raros. Revali lo dejó en su nuevo pasatiempo y fue a explorar más el resto de la cueva. Parecía que alguien había vivido allí una vez, dejando atrás nada más que basura y muebles comidos por gusanos que amenazaban con desmoronarse al primer toque. Revali tenía la sospecha de que el último ocupante podría haber sido un orni, pero no estaba seguro. Él tampoco estaba interesado, se recordó a sí mismo. Solo estaba allí para ayudar al señor perfecto caballero a llevar de regreso a la aldea cualquier cosa de interés que pudieran encontrar. Y como no había nada ...

Un sonido resonó dentro de la cueva, sacando a Revali de sus pensamientos. Venía de detrás de él, de la habitación donde había dejado al hylian. Algo estridente y ruidoso y diferente a todo lo que había escuchado.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era un grito.

"Link, eres tú?" gritó, ya corriendo de regreso a la otra habitación.

Estúpido hyliano que probablemente había tocado algo mágico, maldijo mientras corría. Él mismo era estúpido por dejar a ese caballero solo cuando era un idiota conocido con poco sentido de autoconservación.

El grito se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que Revali entró en la habitación y vio a Link de rodillas, con el rostro entre las manos mientras aullaba de agonía. Revali dio un paso adelante, pero se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo al hyliano. Sus extremidades se retorcían y giraban hasta un punto que debería haberlas roto (y tal vez lo hicieron, a juzgar por los gritos) mientras su piel se cubría de protuberancias por las que perforaban plumas. Las garras rompieron el cuero de sus botas, mientras que partes de su túnica se rasgaron debido a la nueva forma que estaba tomando su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos que se sintieron como horas, el cambio terminó y el caballero colapsó, su rostro lejos de Revali. Bueno, Revali podría aventurarse a adivinar lo que vería en esa cara.

Al menos el caballero había dejado de gritar, los fuertes sonidos de dolor y desesperación fueron reemplazados por un terrible silencio. Que fue roto solo por los jadeos del caballero y, para Revali al menos, los sonidos retumbantes de sus propios latidos. Con cuidado, el campeón de los orni se acercó al que, solo unos momentos antes, había sido un hyliano. Revali se arrodilló, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del otro.

Link gimió y apretó su... _mano_ contra su rostro. Como si eso fuera suficiente para ocultar lo ocurrido. Como si esa misma mano no se hubiera convertido en un ala, gris y blanca como el resto de las plumas que ahora cubrían su cuerpo. Como si Revali no pudiera ver sus pies, similares a los suyos.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Revali gruñó, casi impresionado en medio del horror.

Por supuesto, no esperaba una respuesta. El señor perfecto caballero era conocido por hablar poco en general, y nunca le había dicho una sola palabra a Revali en particular. No tenían nada de qué hablar. Además, Revali ya sabía un poco lo que había sucedido: el caballero había tocado algo que no debería haber hecho, con terribles consecuencias.

“A la princesita le va a encantar esto”, refunfuñó. “Vas a explicarle esto a ella, yo no te ayudare. Y supongo que eso significa que ya no hay un campeón hyliano... "

Eso, al menos, sacó a Link de su conmoción. Rápidamente se sentó y miró a Revali con horror por un segundo, antes de mirar a su alrededor hasta que vio la Espada de la Leyenda, tirada en el suelo. Gateando torpemente, el caballero fue a agarrarlo y, con manos temblorosas, lo levantó. La espada sagrada brilló de inmediato como lo hacía cada vez que el caballero la usaba, y Link suspiró aliviado antes de dejarla de nuevo. Aparentemente, sin importar la especie, seguía siendo la mascota de la Diosa.

Revali quería decir algo sobre eso, pero era difícil incluso para él ser malo con alguien que parecía tan aterrorizado como el caballero en ese momento. Link siempre había sido difícil de leer para él, tanto por la diferencia de especies, como la cara del chico hacían difícil adivinar sus pensamientos, pero ahora ambos se habían ido. Revali podía ver esos ojos salvajes, la cresta amarilla en su cabeza tan aplanada que casi desaparecía.

"No pongas un huevo", dijo Revali, acercándose para palmear su hombro. "Te llevaremos de vuelta a tu yo feo".

El caballero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un hábito que había llevado desde su yo original y que ahora parecía mucho más atractivo. De hecho, en general, el caballero no era tan mal parecido como un orni. Era algo pequeño, pero tampoco había sido alto para ser un hyliano, y sus plumas grises y blancas eran bastante atractivas, al igual que el oro de su cresta y los círculos rojos brillantes en sus mejillas. Su pico era quizás pequeño, pero había mucha demanda para eso. Si estuviera atrapado en esa forma para siempre, no tendría problemas para encontrar una pareja o dos.

No es que _Revali_ lo encontrara agradable a la vista. Este seguía siendo el pequeño y molesto caballero hyliano que se atrevía a ser destinado a un papel más importante que él y, por lo tanto, solo merecía su desprecio.

"Vamos, levántate", ordenó Revali, poniéndose de pie de un salto y tendiéndole la mano al caballero. “Veamos si podemos resolver esto nosotros mismos. Preferiría no involucrar a esa maldita princesa y apuesto a que tú tampoco. Así que de pie y enséñame lo que podrías haber hecho para terminar así ".

Con una vacilación que Revali entendió y resintió, el caballero tomó su mano y se levantó solo para perder el equilibrio casi de inmediato y caer en los brazos de Revali.

“Piernas de forma incorrecta para ti, eh. Bien, ¿puedes... señalar lo que te hizo esto?

Con su mano derecha agarrando con fuerza una correa de la armadura de Revali, Link levantó la izquierda y señaló su propio rostro.

"Sí, puedo ver lo que te ha pasado", suspiró Revali, irritado. "Pero cómo…"

“Había una máscara. Una máscara de pájaro. Pensé que sería divertido ".

Revali miró al orni más pequeño escondido en sus brazos, con el pico abierto en estado de shock. Esa tenía que ser la primera vez que escuchó la voz de Link, salvo por sus primeros gritos de angustia.

"¿No puedes... quitarlo?" preguntó una vez que superó su sorpresa.

El caballero se encogió de hombros y con la mano izquierda trató de palpar los bordes de esa máscara. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo, solo suspiró. Revali casi sintió lástima por él, y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que solo un idiota se pondría una máscara extraña de una pila de objetos _obviamente_ mágicos.

"No hay elección entonces", refunfuñó el campeón de los orni. “Vamos a volver al pueblo y decírselo a la princesa. Tal vez sepa algo, o le preguntaremos a la mayriarca. ¿Crees que puedes descubrir cómo caminar? "

El caballero asintió con firmeza y con algo de esfuerzo se obligó a ponerse de pie, aunque mantuvo la mano en la correa de Revali para no correr el riesgo de caer. Sus piernas temblaban un poco menos ahora, aunque aún no estaban del todo estables, y cuando intentó dar un paso, Revali tuvo que agarrarlo antes de que pudiera colapsar en el suelo.

Iba a ser un largo camino de regreso al pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Releyendo el fic, en ingles mencionan al líder de los orni como Elder y con sufijos femeninos, investigando descubrí que los orni suelen tener patriarcas como lideres, por lo que decidí dejarla como matriarca en la traducción, corregiré el cap 1 por ello.

**Capítulo 2**

Llegaron al pueblo poco después del anochecer y afortunadamente no se encontraron con nadie, excepto el guardia en la entrada que no cuestionó la presencia de un extraño y tambaleante orni que nunca había conocido antes, siempre que estuviera con Revali. Su reputación de odiar ser cuestionado tenía sus ventajas.

Juntos, el caballero y Revali fueron a la posada, donde esperaban encontrar a la princesa, pero les informaron que ella todavía estaba con la matriarca. Eso significaba andar todo el camino hasta el pueblo, más trabajo para el caballero que todavía luchaba un poco para caminar. Aun así, el ex hyliano no dejó que eso lo detuviera y siguió adelante, dejando que Revali lo siguiera con la espada sagrada en sus brazos. Llevar esa espada era más de lo que el caballero desequilibrado podía manejar en ese momento.

Fue una molestia caminar hasta arriba, incluso para Revali. Normalmente habría atrapado una corriente ascendente o creado la suya propia y simplemente aterrizado frente a la casa de la matriarca. Después de todo lo que ya había tenido que caminar, cada paso era una tortura para sus piernas cansadas. Lo único que le impidió quejarse fue la certeza de que era mucho peor para el caballero, y él _no_ estaba dejando escapar una sola protesta. Aun así, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, ambos estaban jadeando.

“Mis señoras, tenemos un problema", anunció Revali cuando irrumpió en la casa de la matriarca. Y, debido a que tenía un sentido del drama, arrojó la espada sagrada al suelo.

La matriarca y la princesa estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra cerca de la chimenea, disfrutando de una comida. Zelda dejó caer su cuenco y se puso de pie de un salto con un grito ahogado.

"¿Dónde está Link?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Era casi dulce, pensó Revali mientras se reía disimuladamente. A la señorita Yo-Odio-Ese-Caballero-También realmente le importaba un poco entonces, por todos los aires que se estaba dando.

"¿Y quién es ese?" Preguntó la Matriarca, señalando al orni más pequeño detrás de Revali. "No creo haberte visto nunca aquí, joven."

Revali pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro del pequeño orni, acercándolo más.

“ _Esté_ , mis señoras, es el problema. Su gran campeón hyliano tuvo que ser un idiota y meterse con magia que no comprende. Puede que todavía sea un campeón, pero un hyliano ya no lo es más ".

Por un breve momento, la cresta de Link se elevó de ira, pero volvió a quedar plana contra su cabeza una vez que la princesa se acercó a él para inspeccionarlo de cerca. Quedaba poco de la verdadera apariencia del caballero, pero su cresta era del mismo oro que su cabello y sus ojos habían mantenido su azul profundo que, combinado con la ropa que aún usaba, le daba un aire familiar.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Preguntó la princesa, más a Revali que a su caballero.

“Una máscara mágica, aparentemente. Parece que él no puede quitarlo ".

“¿Qué hay sobre la espada? ¿Él todavía puede ... todavía lo acepta? " Zelda preguntó con un toque de entusiasmo que frotó a Revali de la manera incorrecta. A ella le gustaría eso, ¿no? No siendo el único fracaso que queda en su pequeño grupo.

"Lo sostuvo y brilló", le informó Revali, y el ligero puchero en su rostro confirmó que había esperado que no fuera así. "Simplemente la cargue por él".

“Debe ser difícil para él acostumbrarse a un cuerpo tan diferente al suyo", señaló la matriarca, levantándose para unirse a ellos. —“No te preocupes, muchacho. Te ayudaremos a aprender a ser un orni mientras estás atrapado de esta manera. Revali seguramente se sentirá muy honrado de ser tu maestro en esto ".

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué _yo_?”

La matriarca sonrió. “Porque tengo la sensación de que tienes cierta responsabilidad en esto. Los dos fueron juntos, ¿cómo es que no le impediste tocar esa máscara? Si él no podía sentir su poder, seguramente _tú_ deberías haberlo hecho. ¿O perdiste toda tu sensibilidad por un momento? " 

Revali la miró, pero ella le devolvió la mirada con calma, desafiándolo a defenderse cuando era cierto que debería haber estado allí para detener a Link. Esa había sido la otra razón por la que Zelda había insistido en que su caballero fuera acompañado por un orni en esa pequeña búsqueda del tesoro, después de todo: la mayoría de los hylianos eran ciegos a la magia y su caballero no era la excepción. Revali no debería haberlo dejado solo con ese montón de basura. Y sin embargo, ¿qué clase de idiota acaba de _ponerse_ una máscara antigua?

"Necesitamos mantener esto en secreto", Suspiró la princesa. “Hay suficientes rumores circulando por el reino, si se supiera que el héroe elegido por la Diosa ha sido _alterado_ , podría crear problemas. Las cosas en Hyrule han sido lo suficientemente inestables desde el descubrimiento de la profecía, tales noticias solo animarían a nuestros enemigos. ¡Imagínese si los Yiga se enteraran de esto! ¡Podrían matarlo! "

Una vez más, la cresta de Link se elevó con ira, antes de volver rápidamente a su posición plana, que solo Revali pareció notar. Parecía que el frío caballero hyliano estaba teniendo problemas para ocultar sus emociones en este cuerpo que apenas controlaba, y Revali lo encontró profundamente entretenido a pesar de la situación.

“Aún puedo luchar,” protestó el caballero en voz baja. “Y esto no durará. Solo tenemos que quitar la máscara ".

“He oído hablar de ese tipo de magia antes,” Replicó la matriarca. “Máscaras que pueden transformar a un ser en otra cosa. Es una magia oscura y profunda que no pierde su control fácilmente, muchacho. Creo que en historias de antaño se mencionó una forma de liberar a los maldecidos de esta manera, pero no lo recuerdo. Tendré que buscarlo por la mañana. Y si no encuentro nada ... quizás los zora lo sepan. Esa leyenda era de ellos antes de convertirse en nuestra ".

"¡Te ayudaré a investigar eso!" Se apresuró a ofrecer la princesa, ansiosa como siempre por meterse en los libros. “Y si se trata de eso, estoy segura de que también Mipha con mucho gusto nos echará una mano mientras guarda el secreto. Máscaras mágicas... por muy inconveniente que sea ese descubrimiento, ¡suena bastante fascinante!"

Revali puso los ojos en blanco mientras la matriarca se reía amablemente ante la curiosidad de la princesa. Notó que nadie decía nada sobre _su_ responsabilidad al enviarlos a esa cueva, a pesar de que ella fue la que comenzó todo esto. 

“Veremos mañana cómo procederemos”, decidió la matriarca. “Por ahora, es tarde. Debería volver a la posada, majestad. Solo, me temo. Revali, por el bien de mantener este incidente oculto, sería mejor que Link se quedara en tu casa hasta que se pueda encontrar una contra maldición. ¿Quizás deberíamos decir que lo encontró perdido y herido? Tiene un aspecto sureño para él, nadie se sorprendería demasiado si se encontrara en problemas con nuestro clima más frío ... pero, por supuesto, te dejaré los detalles a ti ".

Ella sonrió, a lo que Revali respondió chasqueando el pico. Tenía suerte de que él la respetara (incluso le temía, en esas raras ocasiones en que se enojaba) o habría tenido algunas cosas que decirle acerca de verse obligado a cuidar a ese idiota caballero. Pero campeón o no, ella era la matriarca y si él desobedecía, habría consecuencias con las que no tenía ganas de lidiar.

Su casa estaba vacía y fría cuando llegaron allí. Revali vivía solo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros ornis, porque a diferencia de ellos no tenía familia ni pareja. Había estado solo desde que su abuela había fallecido algunos años antes, y le gustaba estar así. Nadie para quejarse de la forma en que limpiaba las cosas o molestarlo por la necesidad de comer y dormir un poco más frecuentemente (aunque la matriarca hacía eso a veces, cuando podía atraparlo). Ni siquiera tenía invitados, salvo en muy raras ocasiones, porque no tenía tiempo para hacer amigos. Ser el mejor tenía un costo.

Y como vivía solo, porque nunca tenía visitas, Revali solo tenía una hamaca en la casa. Una cama que en absoluto tenía la intención de compartir con su invitado no deseado.

"Me temo que tendrás que dormir en el suelo", anunció Revali, agarrando unas mantas acolchadas. Estos, al menos, tenía muchos. Su abuela una vez disfrutó haciéndolos, y en sus últimos años se había quedado sin gente a quien pudiera regalarlos.

El caballero no respondió, demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que se le permitía entrar en la casa de Revali y parecía fascinado por todo lo que estaba viendo. Los arcos que colgaban de la pared le parecían de especial interés, aunque no eran muy buenos y Revali los había guardado sólo por sentimentalismo. Habían sido los primeros que había hecho, cuando apenas entendía su oficio.

"¡Vamos, te quedarás boquiabierto en otro momento!" Revali gruñó. "Ve a dormir. Estoy cansado."

Su tono sobresaltó al caballero que finalmente lo miró, luego al montón de mantas en el piso con forma de tosco nido. Era todo el esfuerzo que Revali estaba dispuesto a hacer por ese chico.

"Gracias", dijo Link, acercándose a sentarse sobre las mantas, envolviéndose en una. "Lo siento."

Revali se encogió de hombros. _Lo siento_ no cambió la situación en la que se encontraban, todo porque alguien no tenía sentido común. 

“Solo duerme,” ordenó el campeón de los orni. "Mañana por la mañana veremos qué hacer contigo".

Casi completamente escondido debajo de su manta, Link asintió, haciendo que la tela se moviera en ondas. Era casi lindo, pensó Revali. No se veía nada más que la punta del pequeño pico de Link, el resto de él envuelto en la gran colcha roja, tal como solía hacer el propio Revali cuando era un niño no hace mucho tiempo. Resopló, molesto consigo mismo por encontrar algo entrañable sobre ese estúpido caballero. Solo porque Link ahora era mucho más agradable de ver...

Resoplando de nuevo, Revali se subió a su hamaca y resueltamente le dio la espalda a su invitado. Será mejor que la matriarca y esa maldita princesa encuentren una contra maldición rápidamente, porque Revali ya estaba cansado de lidiar con el héroe de la Diosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autora: Entonces. Aún no estoy seguro de cuán relevante será esto, pero tengo el Headcanon de que los Orni tiene manos reales escondidas debajo de las plumas de sus alas más grandes. Sobre todo porque el concepto de plumas como dedos me irrita hasta un punto que no creerías. Entonces, para todas las intenciones y propósitos, los Orni tienen manos similares a las de un dinosaurio (vea https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dino/images/9/9e/JW_Ornithomimus.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20181107193015) pero con un pulgar oponible y cubierto por sus largas plumas primarias :D
> 
> Notas traductora: Es lindo ver a estos dos hacer babosadas.

**Capítulo 3**

El sol golpeó la cara de Revali, despertándolo al amanecer como siempre. Había sido una elección consciente, el poner su hamaca donde caía el sol de la mañana, para poder aprovechar al máximo sus días. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de haberse despertado porque cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un hermoso extraño durmiendo en su piso, todo envuelto en la manta favorita de Revali. Le dejó sin aliento.

Pero después de unos segundos, comenzó a recordar quién era este (que en realidad _lucía muy bien_ ) extraño y gruñó molesto cuando el resto de la situación volvió a él. El ser una niñera glorificada para ese idiota caballero ... Pero no iba a permitir que eso cambiara su vida normal. Iba a entrenar como de costumbre y dejaría que ese estúpido caballero lo acompañara. Pero primero, por supuesto, bajarían a las cocinas y ...

Revali miró al caballero dormido y maldijo. Ese idiota no sabía volar. Tendrían que caminar hasta las cocinas, y tendrían que caminar hasta el campo de vuelo. Tendrían que caminar a todas partes y eso llamaría la atención de inmediato porque ¿qué clase de orni no volaba una vez que tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo?

Molesto más allá de las palabras, Revali saltó de su hamaca y pateó al caballero dormido para despertarlo. No hay razón para que sea el único con su día arruinado antes de que comience.

Pero el efecto que tuvo el brusco despertar en el caballero fue asombroso. El pequeño orni estaba alcanzando su espada antes de que sus ojos estuvieran completamente abiertos, y Revali tuvo que saltar para evitar ser cortado en dos por la espada sagrada. Esa misma hoja, llevada por su impulso, se escapó del tembloroso agarre del caballero y salió volando hacia la pared, chocando contra un jarrón que se rompió con el impacto. Revali hizo una cuidadosa nota mental para tratar de ser más gentil la próxima vez que tuviera que despertar a su invitado, si no quería morir.

"Lo siento", jadeó Link, con los ojos aún desenfocados. "Pensé…"

"Está bien, esa cosa era fea", lo cortó Revali. Eso ni siquiera fue una mentira. Había sido una reliquia familiar, pero los colores eran chillones y Revali había soñado con tirarlo al lago durante años. En todo caso, se la debía al caballero por librarse de ese horror. Escucha, tenemos que bajar a la cocina. Si llegamos demasiado tarde, habrá demasiada gente y sentirán curiosidad por ti ".

El pequeño orni asintió, luego frunció el ceño y levantó un brazo para inspeccionarlo. Tenía unas alas bonitas, no tan grandes como las de Revali pero de aspecto más robusto, plumas grises frías que cubrían las manos con garras que permanecían ocultas a menos que el ángulo fuera el correcto. Algunos hylianos pasaron toda su vida sin saber que los orni realmente tenían manos, había oído Revali. Ridículos bokoblins a todos ellos.

"No puedo volar", señaló Link. "¿No será eso ..."

"Sí, eso también hará que la gente sienta curiosidad", gruñó Revali. “No hay tiempo para enseñarte ahora, así que apurémonos. Todavía es temprano, deberíamos poder evitar las miradas ".

Tiró de la manta roja que todavía cubría parcialmente al caballero y comenzó a doblarla, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Link. No solo el vuelo sería un problema, señaló. Link todavía estaba vestido con ropas hylianas, se destacaría entre la multitud. Con otro gruñido molesto, Revali fue a cavar en el cofre donde guardaba su ropa. No fue demasiado difícil encontrar algunas cosas que su invitado pudiera usar, así que las arrojó al suelo.

“Ponte eso. Ayudara ".

Inmediatamente, la cresta de Link se levantó con sorpresa, mientras que las plumas de su cuello se erizaron en lo que solo podía ser vergüenza. Revali tuvo que sonreír al ver al generalmente frío caballero incapaz de mantener sus emociones ocultas. Esto, al menos, iba a ser interesante.

"Por favor, date la vuelta", preguntó Link, su voz neutral incluso si su rostro no lo era.

"Oh, ¿entonces somos tímidos?" Revali soltó una risita, pero se volvió de todos modos, contento de no tener que mirar. Podía jactarse y presumir todo lo que quisiera, pero rara vez había visto a nadie desnudo antes, y nunca en su propia casa.

Resueltamente se volteó hacia la puerta, Revali sonrió cuando escuchó sonidos de lucha detrás de él. Sin duda, el señor caballero perfecto estaba teniendo problemas para quitarse la ropa hecha para un cuerpo diferente al que tenía ahora. Revali se había probado la ropa de hyliana una o dos veces, y sabía muy bien lo difíciles que podían ser.

"Estoy atascado", dijo una voz fría detrás de él.

Riendo abiertamente, Revali se dio la vuelta, su hilaridad se duplicó cuando descubrió al pequeño rito todo enredado en su túnica azul brillante, un brazo de alguna manera atorado sobre su cabeza. Al menos el caballero se las había arreglado para quitarse los pantalones sin demasiados problemas, aunque lo hacía parecer aún más ridículo, medio desnudo y atascado. Revali tuvo que ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa, riéndose para sí mismo de la forma en que todo el cuerpo del caballero se revolvió una vez que estuvo desnudo, y cómo puso ambas manos en su entrepierna para esconder algo que en un orni no se mostraba constantemente como en los hylianos. Luego, debido a que Revali no era más que sorprendentemente misericordioso (y hambriento), también ayudó al pequeño orni a vestirse con ropa más apropiada. Principalmente le explicó a Link cómo ponerse todo, pero tenía que ayudarlo a atarse la armadura del pecho, tratando de ignorar lo suaves que eran las plumas gris pálido contra sus dedos. Al menos podía controlarse lo suficiente como para no dejar que nada se notara.

"Te ves casi presentable", dijo Revali cuando terminó. "Ahora vamos a…"

"¿Tienes vendajes?" Preguntó Link. "Cuando me quedé atascado, me hizo pensar ... si tuviera un ala herida, nadie se preguntaría por qué no puedo volar".

Esa fue en realidad una idea inteligente, una que Revali lamentó no tener a sí mismo. Afortunadamente, tenía vendajes, porque el entrenamiento no siempre salió según lo planeado, especialmente desde que comenzó con su corriente ascendente.

"También podría necesitar un nombre", señaló Link mientras Revali vendaba su brazo izquierdo con el mismo cuidado que usaría en una lesión real. Todos habían resultado heridos un día u otro, la mayoría de la gente podría notar que algo andaba mal si no se aplicaba.

"No hay necesidad. Te sorprendería lo popular que es Link como nombre entre los orni. Podrías ser único entre los hylianos ... "

“Había otros cinco Links más o menos de mi edad en mi aldea,” suspiró el caballero. “Y no es un gran pueblo. La mitad de los caballeros reales también se llaman así. También he conocido a gorons, Zoras. Sin embargo, todavía no hay gerudo ".

Revali se rió entre dientes. “Bueno, también hay un Link en la ciudad, pero probablemente no lo conocerás. Es cartero, por lo que rara vez está en casa ".

Eso pareció traer poco consuelo al caballero. Revali se preguntó cómo se sentiría crecer sabiendo que todos querían ser tú. No es que tuviera que preguntarse mucho, porque siempre había sido tan increíble que todos envidiaban su habilidad, mientras que también la descartaban como un talento innato para que no tuvieran que reconocer lo duro que había trabajado para ello.

Fue solo cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia las cocinas comunes que se dio cuenta de cuánto había estado hablando Link. Habían tenido una conversación real allí, que no había sido del todo desagradable. Ese pequeño caballero estúpido podría ser un poco menos insoportable cuando hablaba, convirtiéndolo en una rareza en el mundo de Revali.

Como Revali había esperado, las cocinas estaban casi vacías salvo por dos guardias que parecían recién salidos de la guardia nocturna y estaban agarrando algo antes de irse a dormir. Estaban tan agotados que apenas miraron a Revali y su extraño invitado. La desventaja de la primera hora, por supuesto, era que nadie había traído comida fresca todavía, pero eso era algo a lo que Revali estaba acostumbrado. Había un poco de trigo triturado y un poco de miel, podrían tener una papilla tolerable. Dejó caer algunas rupias en la caja cerca de la entrada y se puso a trabajar bajo el escrutinio de Link. Sería la primera vez que estaba dentro de las cocinas, se dio cuenta Revali. Los forasteros de otras especies solían alojarse en la posada y comer allí, que tenía su propia cocina.

"Todos cocinan aquí", explicó Revali en voz baja, porque la ignorancia de Link sobre algo tan básico traicionaría su secreto. “Tomas lo que necesitas, haces algo, te lo comes. Si quedan sobras, las dejas aquí y alguien más las terminará. Es una buena forma si cocinas bien en realidad. Seguro que te hace popular ".

Link asintió, su cresta se levantó con interés. "Diste dinero ..."

“Todos pagan algo todos los días, generalmente en la primera comida. La gente traerá los alimentos frescos que encuentre, pero algunas cosas tenemos que comprar y paga el mantenimiento del edificio ".

“Sin embargo, no hay nadie para comprobar que la gente paga. ¿Cómo mantienes a la gente honesta? "

Revali casi deja caer la cuchara que usó para mezclar la papilla. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta fue esa? Afortunadamente, los dos guardias que estaban allí con ellos no parecían haberlo oído.

"Si la gente no paga, no habrá cocina", siseó. “A veces alguien no puede porque está pasando por una mala racha, pero por lo general todo el mundo lo sabe y sus vecinos darán un poco más para compensar. Así es como funcionan las cocinas ".

El pequeño orni parecía confundido por esa respuesta, y Revali tomó nota de tener cuidado si alguna vez tenía que dejar que el caballero pagara la tarifa. No permitiría ninguna trampa, no cuando sabía perfectamente que ambos podían permitírselo.

"No quise ofender", murmuró Link, sintiendo el cambio de humor. “Es muy diferente de cómo los hylianos abordarían ese tipo de situación. ¿La gente solo paga si cocina, o también si solo come algo hecho por otro? "

“Tú comes, pagas”, dijo Revali mientras continuaba mezclando la papilla. “Por eso está bien hacer más de lo que necesitas si eres bueno en eso. No lo soy, así que estoy haciendo lo suficiente para nosotros. Pero trataremos de encontrar algunas hierbas y hongos en el camino hacia el campo de vuelo, siempre hay alguien feliz de conseguirlos ".

“¿Qué pasa con el pescado y la carne? ¿La gente también trae lo que encuentra? "

Nuevamente Revali miró a los dos guardias. Ambos estaban medio dormidos y más preocupados por no caer de cabeza en su propia papilla que por escuchar a escondidas.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas", gruñó. "Realmente no estás eligiendo tu momento para presumir de que puedes hablar".

La cresta de Link cayó de inmediato, su postura se tensó ante el ligero regaño.

"Solo quiero decir que se supone que eres un orni y ya sabes esas cosas", dijo Revali, sintiéndose culpable a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo. Guarda tus preguntas en un rincón de tu estúpida cabecita y las responderé cuando estemos solos. Pero de todos modos… la carne y el pescado son un caso especial. Se esfuerza por pescar y cazar, por lo que generalmente te pagan un poco por eso. Lo mismo si trae suficientes verduras. Si realmente tuviste que hacer todo lo posible para traer algo, eres compensado. Algunas personas se ganan la vida con eso, pero sobre todo es una buena forma para que los niños ganen algunas rupias ".

La papilla estuvo lista poco después de eso, y Link no preguntó nada más, aunque claramente todavía tenía curiosidad por cómo funcionaban las cosas. Aunque bueno que se mantuvo en silencio, porque otros rito estaban empezando a llegar y estaban notando al extraño con un escudo dorado. Revali llevó a su invitado y sus tazones al rincón más alejado de las cocinas, donde estarían un poco fuera de la vista, pero todavía sentía ojos curiosos sobre ellos.

"Come rápido", ordenó. "Quiero salir de aquí antes de que alguien se sienta autorizado a hablar conmigo".

Link asintió y buscó en la comida en silencio mientras Revali hacía lo mismo, vigilando a cualquiera que se acercara. Sin embargo, tuvieron suerte y su reputación de mal humor los preservó de la curiosidad de todos, al menos por esa mañana. 

* * *

El campo de vuelo estaba lejos del pueblo. Al menos, a pie lo era. Revali nunca se había dado cuenta de eso antes porque nunca había tenido que _caminar_ hasta allí, pero su vuelo comprometido no le dejaba otra opción. Eso lo puso de mal humor, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que era casi mediodía cuando llegaron allí. Si la princesa y la Anciana no encontraban una solución pronto, Revali tendría que enseñarle a volar a su invitado o de lo contrario se volvería loco. Por supuesto, también podía dejar al pequeño caballero en su casa durante esos días, pero eso tenía dos problemas. Primero, que la Anciana se enteraría y se sentiría infeliz con el trato que recibía su invitado. En segundo lugar, lo poco que sabía de Link no apuntaba a que fuera alguien a quien le agradaría estar confinado durante horas y horas sin nada que hacer.

Pero el rango de vuelo tenía mucho para mantenerlo ocupado, al menos durante uno o dos días. Siempre había algunos arcos allí, y algunos libros de tiro con arco que Revali dejaba allí para los niños a los que les gustaba venir a jugar allí. Link podría jugar con eso mientras Revali entrenaba un poco. Tendría que ser una sesión corta si querían estar de regreso en el pueblo antes de la noche, pero un par de horas era mejor que nada.

“No rompas nada,” ordenó rápidamente Revali antes de saltar a las corrientes ascendentes de su espacio de entrenamiento.

Fue emocionante volver a estar en el aire después de dos días de caminar como un hyliano. Se permitió sumergirse y elevarse nuevamente durante unos minutos, disfrutando del flujo del viento en sus alas, la ligereza de su cuerpo siendo transportado por el aire cálido y la magia. No había nada mejor en el mundo, no podía _haber_ nada mejor.

Pero cuando miró a la cabaña del campo de vuelo, Revali vio a Link sentado en la plataforma, mirándolo con interés. Oh, conseguiría algo para quedarse boquiabierto.

Montando las corrientes cálidas con más cuidado, Revali aceleró alrededor del pilar central del área de entrenamiento. Usó esa velocidad para volar alto y sacó su arco cuando estaba en lo más alto que podía alcanzar sin su nueva técnica, deteniéndose en el aire y golpeando cada objetivo a la vista en cuestión de segundos, apenas perdiendo altitud antes de guardar el arco de nuevo y volar a la plataforma.

"Y _eso_ es lo que puede hacer un verdadero campeón", anunció mientras aterrizaba junto a Link. “Impresionante, lo sé. Aunque eso no es nada para mí ".

"Fue genial", asintió Link de buena gana, con las plumas erizadas de emoción incluso si su postura corporal permanecía neutral. "¿Fue esa la misma técnica que usaste para entrar en Vah Medoh?"

Revali se burló. "¿Esto? Cualquier rito con un poco de entrenamiento podría haber hecho esto, es solo que la mayoría son demasiado vagos y desenfocados para aprender. Mi ventaval es algo completamente diferente. Soy el único que puede dominarlo ".

Y lo dominaría por completo algún día. En este momento, sus posibilidades de éxito eran mitad y mitad, con días en los que las corrientes eran tan rebeldes que lo arrojaban y lo lastimaban gravemente ... pero el héroe elegido por la Diosa no necesitaba saber eso.

"Me sorprende que incluso hayas recordado que pude crear esa increíble corriente ascendente", señaló Revali secamente. “No parecías particularmente interesado cuando te lo mostré por primera vez. Pero, por supuesto, supongo que estás tan acostumbrado a personas fantásticas como Mipha o Daruk que algo adquirido a través del trabajo duro en lugar de un milagro de nacimiento debe parecerle bastante mundano ".

"¡No, fue increíble!" Link protestó, sus plumas se erizaron un poco más. Esta vez estaba tan mal que se dio cuenta y trató en vano de aplanarlos con las manos. "¿Por qué sigue pasando eso?" Gruñó. "Tú nunca haces esto, ¿por qué yo?"

"Oh, les pasa a todos", le aseguró Revali, muy divertido ante la vista. “Especialmente a mi alrededor. Piensa en ello como la forma rito de sonrojarse… y ¿quién podría culparte por sentirte atraído por mí, eh? Soy todo un espécimen ".

Fue una broma, por supuesto. Las plumas se erizaron por todo tipo de razones, desde el frío hasta el miedo, aunque la atracción definitivamente estaba en la lista. Pero Link no lo tomó como una broma, su pico se abrió en estado de shock, su cresta se elevó tan directamente sobre su cabeza que tenía que ser por miedo más que por sorpresa. Se veía tan avergonzado que algo de eso se le pegó a Revali, quien no sabía qué hacer con esa reacción.

"Aprenderás a controlarlo", refunfuñó, dándose la vuelta. “Escucha, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo en este momento. Fuera de mi camino."

Saltó de nuevo a las corrientes ascendentes y durante las siguientes dos horas se aseguró de ignorar al pequeño orni. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo mientras mostraba sus mejores movimientos, más interesado en lucir impresionante que en mejorar algo ese día. Probó algunas maniobras difíciles que sabía que siempre eran espectaculares. Por si acaso, se posó en el pilar central y, a pesar de la inestabilidad, logró convocar una gran corriente ascendente que lo envió volando hacia los cielos hasta que Link no fue más que un punto en el suelo. Luego se lanzó hacia la plataforma, solo disminuyendo la velocidad en el último minuto para aterrizar junto al caballero debidamente impresionado.

“Como dije, eso es lo que puede hacer un verdadero campeón”, se jactó, ajustándose la bufanda en su cuello y parándose tan alto como pudo. No había necesitado la bendición de nadie más que la suya para conseguir su puesto como piloto de Vah Medoh, y esa era una buena forma de recordárselo al caballero.

Para su satisfacción, Link parecía absolutamente asombrado, sus plumas todavía estaban erizadas de una manera bastante entrañable. Si Revali no lo hubiera sabido mejor, habría pensado que el caballero estaba enamorado de él con la forma en que reaccionaba a cada pequeña cosa.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Preguntó Link, su voz tan neutral como solía ser su rostro de hyliano. "Es realmente impresionante".

“Oh, en realidad no es tan difícil. Solo necesitas haber trabajado para lograrlo desde la _infancia_ como lo hice yo. Se trata de dedicación y trabajo duro. El verdadero truco ...” Revali se detuvo, un pensamiento lo golpeó. “¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto? Solía preguntarme si eras mudo, pero ahora simplemente no te callas ".

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de las palabras que hicieron que algo se endureciera en pequeño orni, sus hombros tensos. Link, intencionadamente, no respondió a su pregunta.

"No me importa," resopló Revali con un gesto de la mano. “En realidad, eres menos molesto cuando hablas. Así que, por favor, no dudes en felicitarme tanto como necesites. Sé lo increíble que soy, pero también entiendo que las personas menores necesitan expresarlo para comprenderlo adecuadamente ".

Eso le hizo reír y Link se relajó un poco.

"¿Bien? ¿Por qué el silencio entonces? Revali insistió.

"Es más fácil", dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a otro lado. “La gente siempre encuentra algo que no le gusta de mí, bien podría ser algo que yo haya elegido hacer. La gente puede imaginar lo que quiera de mí y no se decepcionará cuando yo sea... diferente ".

No era la respuesta que Revali esperaba, y no era una que le gustara. Hubiera sido más fácil manejar a ese tonto caballero que se creía demasiado bueno para charlar con gente común. Esto, en cambio, fue simplemente triste.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me estás hablando ahora?"

"No creo que pueda decepcionarte más de lo que lo hice cuando me puse esa máscara", se rió Link. “¿Así que supongo que ya no hay nada que perder? Pero también, no soy el héroe elegido en este momento, ¿verdad? Solo soy un niño orni cuyas palabras no tienen mucha importancia. Es... liberador, de verdad ".

"No eres un niño orni", señaló Revali. “Créame, puede que seas pequeño pero pareces un adulto. Aún así, supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es difícil que te reconozcan dondequiera que vayas, lo sé demasiado bien. El peso de la fama es terrible ".

En un gesto dramático, Revali se llevó una mano a la cara y alzó el rostro al cielo, como si fuera el actor principal de una obra de teatro. ¿Y qué era la vida sino una actuación constante? Por supuesto, a diferencia del campeón de la Diosa, disfrutaba plenamente de su fama, incluso la disfrutaba. ¿Cuál hubiera sido el punto de ser el mejor si la gente no se hubiera dado cuenta?

Sin embargo, hacer esto significó que vio que el sol ya no estaba en su punto más alto. Todavía tenían bastantes horas hasta la puesta del sol, pero la caminata era larga y quería llevar algo a las cocinas. No se las había arreglado en bastantes días debido a que sus visitantes hylianos le quitaban mucho tiempo, y aunque nadie lo juzgaría por eso, todavía no le gustaba solo tomar.

"Bueno, eso será todo por hoy", anunció con una última mirada anhelante hacia el área de entrenamiento. "Será mejor que comencemos a regresar".

"¿Ya? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! "

"Me halaga que el tiempo pase tan rápido para ti cuando me miras", se rió Revali, disfrutando de la forma en que las plumas de Link se agitaron de nuevo ante las burlas. "Pero ya han pasado unas buenas dos horas".

"Oh. Pero si quieres continuar un poco más, no me importa. Realmente es impresionante verte ".

Esta vez fueron las plumas de Revali las que se erizaron, aunque tenía mejor control y logró bajarlas antes de que el pequeño orni pudiera notarlo. No era que quisiera que Link lo admirara, se dijo. Habría tenido la misma reacción si cualquier otro chico lindo hubiera dicho eso, porque sonaba demasiado a coqueteo... o lo habría hecho, si hubiera creído que Link era capaz de tal cosa.

"Sí, sé el efecto que tengo en ti", proclamó Revali. "Aún queda un largo camino de regreso a la aldea, y tendrás el inmenso privilegio de verme entrenar de nuevo mañana, a menos que surja algo más".

"Me encantaría", respondió Link con entusiasmo.

Realmente _hizo_ que sonara demasiado parecido a coquetear y Revali no estaba seguro de cómo manejar una idea tan ridícula, él simplemente lo ignoró y entró en la cabaña para dejar caer las flechas que no necesitaría. Algunos se estaban volviendo demasiado contundentes para usarlos, por lo que tendría que traer más al día siguiente. Sin embargo, ¿todavía tenía algo en casa? Tendría que comprobar y comprar algunos, ya que es poco probable que tenga tiempo para hacer el suyo por un tiempo. A menos que quizás Link pueda ayudar con eso... pero rechazó la idea, no porque dudara de la habilidad del caballero ( _era_ un arquero decente, Revali lo sabía) sino porque el objetivo de concentrarse en su flechas era no pensar en ese pequeño idiota que se esponjaba cada vez que Revali hablaba con él, como un niño pasando por su primer enamoramiento. Era vergonzoso para los dos y Link necesitaba controlar un poco sus plumas para que se detuviera rápidamente.

(pero tampoco demasiado rápido)


End file.
